User blog:Ravenfirelight/Timeline
Distant Past - The beginning of Creation, Old Ones come into being - The Mad Smith creates the Abyssal Forge. The other Makers banish him and his creation to the Shadow Lands * - The First Kingdom of the angels is founded - The Second Kingdom is founded by the demons, warring begins between the First and Second Kingdoms. - The Charred Council begins its rise to power - The demon Lilith creates Absalom, the first Nephilim - The Nephilim embark on their world destroying crusade with the destruction of the Ravaiim, Death creates the Grand Abominations - The Nephilim win the battle of Kothysos with great casualties - The Grand Abominations are sealed in the Abomination Vault for safe keeping - Death, War, Fury, and Strife grow weary of the Nephilim's crusade and begin to fear that it will threaten the balance, swearing themselves to the service of the Charred Council - The new Four Horsemen receive their steeds from the Horsemaster - The Third Kingdom comes into being and humanity is given Eden - The Nephilim under Absalom meet the angels and the Horsemen in the battle of Eden, leading to the annihilation of the Nephilim, the destruction of Eden and the birth of Corruption in Absalom - The Lord of Bones overthrows Argul as the ruler of the Kingdom of the Dead and casts Argul's Tomb out of the realm * Recent History - The rogue angel Hadrimon and the maker Belisatra attempt to break into the Abomination Vault, leading to several large battles in Eden, the Veil, the Ravaiim homeworld, and an outpost at the border of Heaven called Silverwall before Death and War ended the threat - The Horseman War went on a rampage where he slaughtered an entire army before his siblings subdued him - The angel Makhala succumbed to Corruption and wreaked havoc on Earth in the human year 1722 before Death hunted her down and killed her - The Horsemen go before Samael, warning him not to breach the treaties between the First and Second Kingdoms. Abaddon tries and fails to convince the angels to launch a preemptive strike against the demons - The Apocalypse is triggered prematurely by the breaking of the first six of the seven seals, Hell's armies defeat the Hellguard and War is summoned to the Earth only to be blamed for the extinction of mankind and imprisoned in the Abyss - Death departed to undo his brother's supposed crime and resurrect humanity, ending the threat of Corruption and destroying the souls of the Nephilim in the process, and sacrificing his own life - The Charred Council sends War to Earth to clear his name by hunting down those truly responsible for the Apocalypse, only for him to discover that Abaddon was responsible and that the Council had set him up to take the blame so that he would be their executioner. The seventh seal was broken, and the remaining Horsemen were summoned to Earth, even from death * * The precise chronology of the event is unclear Category:Blog posts